


Schrodinger's Present

by Salamander



Series: An Unexpected Visitor [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin/Mike if you squint!, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: An unexpected visitor brings unexpected gifts.





	Schrodinger's Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



> For shoulder_devil! Because Martin needs more lovely things in his life. :D

Martin opened his front door and nearly fell over when he realised who was stood there: the man with the Lichtenberg scar. Mike Crew himself. He was holding a box, from which a muffled noise came.

“Um…?” he began, “hi?”

“I brought you a present.” Mike held out the box. It squirmed, and Martin recoiled. “It’s your birthday?”

“Well, I mean, it is. But… Mike?”

“Hm?”

“What’s in the box? I mean, it  _ squirmed _ Mike. It’s not- it’s not  _ worms _ is it?”

“Why would I give you worms for your birthday? Can I come in, this is getting heavy.”

“Oh, sure.” Martin let Mike in, keeping his distance from the box. “So… the box?”

“Oh! Yes, here. It’s for you.” Mike thrust the box into Martin’s hands. “Enjoy?”

“Thanks?” Martin took the box and it shook. He sat down with a flump on the sofa, and, with trepidation, opened the box. A pair of eyes blinked up at him, and a tiny, tortoiseshell mouth opened to yell out the tiniest, bossiest meow he’d ever heard. 

“Oh,” Martin said in wonder. “Hello there.” A kitten paw reached over the lip of the box, catching the edge of Martin’s finger with a wicked little claw. He chuckled, and then gasped. “Mike! You can’t put kittens in boxes!”

Mike raised an eyebrow, a hint of what could have been a smile on his lips. “Why not?”

“There’s no air! And- oh, you just can’t, okay!” Martin scooped the kitten out of the box, and she proceeded to purr at a near-alarming volume. “She’s so small,” he whispered, not even looking up as Mike sat down next to him. Martin pressed his shoulder against Mike’s, leaning into him and revelling in the coolness as the kitten curled up and closed her eyes. “Thank you.”


End file.
